xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Edward
Edward is Lance's father and one of Galaluna's Greatest Scientific Mind, he disappeared into the Rift Gate has not been seen yet. History Edward was a great scientist when Lance was a young boy but to further his research he entered the Rift Gate, a portal to another dimension, which was referenced in the episode Shaman of Fear. He was presumed dead and inShadows of Youth there is a funeral held in his honor. The Kinggives a speech at the funeral revealing that he and General Modula had been friends with Edward since childhood. While at military school, Lance said the his father always came back home at two AM and told him about his day in the lab, which is why Lance has a habit of waking up at that time despite how much time has passed. Lance also keeps a framed picture of himself and his father with him in his bedroom on Earth. Little is known about Edward at this point but suspicions do exists about the possibility of that the Mysterious Figure is Edwards. Appearance Edward is a tall man with semi-long hair and a mustache. He wears small square glasses and sports a white lab coat. He also seems to carry a dark blood red ascot with a skull & bones symbol. Personality Little is known about Edward besides the fact that Lance knew him as a caring father who worked very hard in his lab until two AM in the morning. The King along side the younger General Modula also saw him as a good friend that cared for the people around him. Relationships Lance Lance is Edward's son but it is not known if Lance is an only child. Wife There is never any mention if Edward had a wife but the fact that Lance exists is proof he must have at one time. She was not present for his "funeral" in Shadows of Youth and Lance makes no remarks about her. The King The King is an old childhood friend of Edward. Before Edward went through the Rift Gate, The King revealed that he made a promise to look out for his son. General Modula Along with The King, General Modula is also an old friend of Edward. Powers and Abilities * One of the Greatest Scientific Mind Galaluna has ever known Suspicions Edward is also suspected to be the mysterious leader of G3 known as the Mysterious Figure, but this has not been officially proven. * Edward disappeared through a portal called a rift gate. A different portal with the same name was used by the King to send Lance, Ilana, and Octus to Earth. So it possible that Edward may have come to Earth. * The mysterious man known as the Mysterious Figure in The Fortress of Deception who commandsSolomon might be Edward, which would explain G3's knowledge of Galalunian tech. * Solomon takes commands from the mysterious man much like a Martial Art Master-Student relationship. If he's really Edward, this would explain Solomon's fighting style being identical to Lance's training. * The Mysterious Figure also has the same voice actor as Edward. * The Mysterious Figure's ability to revive Octus in A New Beginning, which had been impossible for everyone else who tried, is a feat possible for Edward as a Galalunan genius scientist. Trivia * Edward is voiced by Richard McConagle who also voices Sym-Bionic Titan (mech) & the Mysterious Figure Category:Aliens Category:Genius Category:Father Category:Deceased Category:Galalunian Category:Sym-Bionic Titan Category:Male Category:Scientists Category:Heterosexuality Category:Dimension Travelers